TW: In My Eyes What Do You See?
by Evaded
Summary: Peter/Stiles Lorsque que la serviette mal attachée glissa sur les jambes du jeune homme, Peter continua de le regarder dans les yeux.


**Titre :** Drabble XI – In My Eyes; What Do You See?

**Pairing :** Stiles/Peter

**Avertissements :** Mineur/Majeur

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

**Résumé :** Lorsque que la serviette mal attachée glissa sur les jambes du jeune homme, Peter continua de le regarder dans les yeux.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai trahis mon traditionnel STEREK pour du Stiles/Peter!

Eva.

DRABBLE XI – IN MY EYES; WHAT DO YOU SEE?

Ce qu'il venait de trouver ne l'enchantait aucunement. Tout en retenant de vomir, il mit sa main devant sa bouche en plus d'écarter lentement les yeux. Les photographies étaient horribles, il se mit même à penser qu'elles avaient due être retouchées avec un logiciel quelconque.

— Il faut avoir l'esprit vachement… détraqué pour… oh seigneur!

L'adolescent ferma l'ordinateur et son écran en rabattant celle-ci sur le clavier. Ce n'était pas des meurtres comme tout le monde à Beacon Hill pensait, mais bel et bien des sacrifices de personnes vierges. Se levant d'un bond, Stiles se mit à faire les cent pas. Il devait trouver un moyen d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle même s'il allait surement passer pour un fou. Il prit son téléphone portable dans sa main, mais il s'arrêta net avant de composer un numéro. Qui pourrait-il appelé?

— Certainement pas Derek, il est en amour par-dessus la tête avec cette femme… Scott est occupé avec Allison; Allison est occupée avec Scott.

Il pensa à Lydia, mais il se doutait que la jeune femme avait déjà eut son lot de mauvaises nouvelles (pour avoir trouvé les corps). Il pensa aussi à Isaac, mais il n'était pas vraiment ami avec lui. L'adolescent finit par lancer son téléphone portable sur son bureau avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait personne pour faire part de cette triste réalité, du moins, pas maintenant. D'un mouvement lent de la main, il tapota sa table de chevet pour prendre les articles de journaux sur la découverte des corps. Il soupira. L'adolescent venait de se rappeler que c'était ces coupures de journaux qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille au sujet des « sacrifices ». Même si les regarder encore une fois n'allait pas l'aider à faire avancer l'enquête, il fixa les images. Sur toutes les photos, il était possible de voir un anneau en argent où il était gravé « Pureté ».

— Et qu'est-ce que l'on fait avec les vierges? On les tue. murmura Stiles en se remémorant le nombre de film qu'il avait vu qui traitait du sujet.

Nonchalamment, il envoya les articles valsés dans un coin de sa chambre en désordre. Il entendit soudainement quelqu'un entrer dans la maison. Il jeta automatiquement un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il la regarda à nouveau pour être certains qu'il avait bel et bien regarder l'heure comme il faut. Ce ne pouvait pas être son père qui rentre plus tôt du travail. Il se leva en pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir de Scott, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il doutait tant de cette hypothèse. Tout en empoignant son bat de baseball, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Il atteignit lentement l'escalier pour descendre sans faire de bruit. Une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il passa toute les pièces au peigne fin sans y trouve âme qui vive. Il haussa les sourcils.

— Soit c'est un fantôme, soit c'est moi qui suis fou.

Pour être vraiment certain, il refit le tour de la maison avant de monter à l'étage. Il avait prit soin de barrer les portes pour ne pas que le même phénomène se répète. Il ne prit aucunement la peine de prendre son pyjama et il fila dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Il entendit le même bruit. Son esprit lui envoya aussitôt l'image du bâton de baseball resté dans sa chambre.

— J'aurais du l'apporter avec moi. se dit-il.

— Apporter quoi? fit une voix dans la même pièce que lui.

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive. Il vit une ombre massive se dessiner derrière le rideau de douche. Il trouva quand même le courage de tirer légèrement le rideau pour regarder qui était là.

— Peter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la salle de bain? Attends… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi d'abord?

Peter Hale soupira :

— C'est à cause de Jennifer, je suis incapable de la sentir.

— Elle met quoi comme parfum?

— Non, pas dans ce sens là! s'exclama le loup-garou. Elle m'énerve, elle est toujours dans la maison à me poser plein de question stupide.

L'adolescent hésita pendant un court moment avant de lâche le rideau pour que Peter ne puisse plus lui voir la tête, il lui répondit :

— Quelles genres de question?

— « Veux-tu des Pancake? » imita Peter avec une voix agaçante. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui mange des Pancakes?

— Quoi? Tu es parti juste pour ça?! s'indigna Stiles.

— Bien sur que non, il m'en faut plus. Il y a le fait qu'elle suive mon neveu comme un chien pisteur, le fait qu'elle me demande toujours où je vais à chaque fois que je sors de la maison. Ah, oui! J'allais oublier qu'elle me demande toujours ce que j'ai fait chaque fois que je rentre dans la maison.

— Okay, j'avoue, je serais énervé aussi. Mais… VEUX-TU SORTIR DE LA SALLE DE BAIN?! Tu ne vois pas que je suis sur le point de sortir de douche!

Il y eut un silence gênant :

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te caches comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais d'homme nu. J'ai vu Derek nu plein de fois.

— Passes-moi la serviette sur le crochet à la place… ajouta Stiles avec exaspération.

Cette fois, Peter obéit et lui tendit ce qu'il avait demandé. Stiles la passa rapidement dans ses cheveux et voulu la nouer autour de sa taille.

— Soit, tu es un imbécile qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre une serviette à main et celle pour s'essuyer ou tu l'as fait exprès.

— À ton avis?

— Tu l'as fait exprès. Je suis sur que tu sais faire la différence entre une cuillère à soupe et une cuillère à thé.

— Tu vois, tu as répondu à ta propre question. s'exclama Peter avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

D'un geste brusque qui surpris Peter, Stiles écarta la rideau de douche et sortis enfin. L'adolescent se brossa les dents.

— Changement de sujet, si ce sont bel et bien des sacrifices, il doit y avoir un moyen de trouver des rituels sur internet histoire de voir à quoi on peut s'attendre pour la suite.

— Qui t'a dit que c'était des sacrifices? demanda Stiles.

— Franchement, tu crois que je suis imbécile? Bien sur que ce sont des sacrifices, qui ferait une mise en scène pareille en oubliant mystérieusement d'enlever la bague d'une des victimes? Les positions des corps ont été soignées, un meurtrier qui s'y connaît n'aurait pas laissé la bague. Dans ce cas-ci, la bague est un indice laissé par l'auteur dans le but de jouer avec nous.

L'adolescent hoche simplement la tête. Peter avait vu juste lui aussi, il avait beau être diablement attirant, mais il était aussi rusé qu'intelligent.

— Depuis combien de temps tu le sais? le questionna Stiles avant de cracher ce qui lui restait de pâte à dent dans le lavabo.

— Depuis le deuxième corps.

Tout en se tourna vers lui avec un verre d'eau à la main pour se rincer la bouche, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Peter était peut-être plus intelligent que lui.

— Je ne l'ai su qu'à partir du troisième. il se rinça la bouche et déposa le verre sur le comptoir.

— Ce n'es pas mal, dis toi que les autres ne le savent même pas.

Le jeune homme sourit, c'était la vérité. Les autres ne le savaient pas. Absorbé momentanément dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte que la serviette glissait un peu trop tard. Quand la serviette eut terminé de glisser et tomba sur le carrelage, Stiles figea. La réaction de Peter le surpris. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui soutint son regard et ne baissa pas. Les yeux bleus de Peter Hale ne faisaient que fixer le visage de l'adolescent. Étonné, Stiles bégaya :

— Tu… tu… ne regarde… pas?

— Pourquoi je ferais ça? Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas le premier que je vois nu.

La réponse de Peter ne semblait pas satisfaire Stiles qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser ni où se mettre.

— Quoi, tu aurais préféré que je regarde?

— N-non!

— Où est le problème?

Stiles haussa les épaules et repris sa serviette. Peter ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et n'avait même pas regardé quand il s'était penché. L'homme s'était contenté de râler sur la décoration de la salle de bain. Soudainement, une idée traversa l'esprit de Stiles. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Malgré le fait que Peter était un psychopathe doublé d'un meurtrier, il avait tout de même des caractéristiques d'un Gentleman. Il pensa aussitôt à Hannibal Lecteur. Il s'estima heureux que le loup-garou n'ait pas un penchant pour la chair humaine. Il noua la serviette autour de la taille et la maintint en place pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois rendu, il prit son boxeur qui trainait sur son lit et le mit. Quand il leva les yeux, Peter lui tendit le t-shirt qu'il avait mit sur le dossier de la chaise à cet effet.

— Quel gentleman. s'exclama l'adolescent avec sarcasme.

— Oh, tu as remarqué? renchérit Peter comme s'il s'efforçait de l'être.

Il le savait, essayer de gagner un concours de sarcasme avec l'oncle de Derek était une mission impossible. Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que Peter avait passé sa vie à s'entraîner.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as eut des cours de « comment être un parfait gentleman ».

— Non, c'est juste le gros bon sens, tu n'es pas un objet et je ne te regarderais jamais comme tel.

— Ah bon? Tu continuerais de regarder une femme dans les yeux si elle se déshabillait devant toi? demanda l'adolescent par curiosité.

— Exactement.

— Toute une maîtrise de soi. remarqua Stiles. Tu ferais quoi ensuite? Ne me dis pas que tu ne répondrais pas à son invitation.

Peter eut un rire :

— Je m'avancerais vers elle, lui lèverait doucement la tête par le menton et je la regarderais dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser.

— Eh bien, j'avoue que je serais séduit si on me faisait la même chose.

Le loup-garou eut un sourire en coin. Il continua de regarder Stiles pendant qu'il mettait son chandail. L'adolescent tourna la tête vers lui quand il eut terminé. À cet instant, il se sentit totalement en confiance. Comme s'il savait qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Stiles trouvait cela ironique puisqu'il avait toujours eut une certaine crainte envers Peter depuis qu'il savait qu'il était le meurtrier de sa propre nièce. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de Peter, envie d'être embrasser. Il soupira de soulagement en sachant que le loup-garou ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. C'est à ce moment que Peter choisi de rompre le silence :

— Pour séduire un homme, je m'y prendrais d'une toute autre manière.

Stiles ne pu cacher l'étonnement en entendant ses propos. Il passa une bonne minute à regarder le visage du meurtrier sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

— Toi? Séduire un homme?

— Pourquoi se limiter? demanda Peter.

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vraiment su s'il préférait les hommes ou les femmes. Il avait l'impression de jouer sur un champ de mines à chaque fois qu'il se posait la maudite question. Il demanda alors en jetant un œil sur les papiers sur son bureau :

— Et comment tu t'y prendrais?

— C'est simple, je ferais semblant de ne pas être intéressé à lui. Cependant, je ferais attention de lui laisser des pistes qui lui ferait inconsciemment ressentir mon intérêt. Une fois sa curiosité piqué, je le mangerais tout cru.

Cet instant lui paru une éternité. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'avouer, il aurait bien aimé que Peter l'embrasse, le touche comme il avait tant imaginé subir des mains de Derek. Son raisonnement s'interrompit pendant quelque seconde. Lydia était son coup de cœur chez la gente féminine et Derek l'était aussi, mais chez la gente masculine. C'était donc ça la raison de son tiraillement. Stiles tourna finalement la tête vers l'homme. Il laissa échapper un long sifflement pour signifier son admiration.

— Est-ce que cette « technique » à déjà fait ses preuves?

— Donnes-moi cinq minutes et je vais te le dire.

L'incompréhension plainait comme un nuage sur une ville dans la tête du jeune homme. Pourquoi Peter avait-il besoin de si peu de temps pour approuver ses dires? N'avait-il pas déjà testé cette technique auparavant? Dans le cas échéant, n'aurait-il pas besoin de plus de temps? Il regarda le mur devant lui comme si celui-ci pouvait lui apporter des réponses. Au fil que les secondes passaient, il cru même entendre le tic-tac d'une horloge. C'était comme s'il devait donner une réponse avant que le temps soit écoulé. Une minute. Deux minutes. Trois minutes. Une fois que la moitié de la troisième minute fut partie en fumée, il sentit le souffle de Peter dans son cou. Il était si proche que Stiles pouvait même entendre les battements de son cœur. Quatre minutes. Le déclique se fit, le cœur de Stiles commença à s'affoler. Peter l'entendit et murmura à l'oreille de l'adolescent :

— C'est subtil, n'est-ce pas?

Les mains baladeuses de Peter trouvèrent refuge sur les hanches du jeune homme. Lentement, Stiles tourna tout son corps pour être face à lui. Peter le regarda dans les yeux. Cette attention soudaine donna à l'adolescent un sentiment de bien-être, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ne voulait voir que le moment présent. Cinq minutes. Sans même savoir comment ni pourquoi, il avança son visage pour embrasser Peter. La main gauche sur la nuque, le loup-garou lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Stiles sentit une chaleur intense travers son corps comme une brulure de désire. Le loup-garou ne perdit pas de temps, il descendit ses baisers dans le cou de sa victime. Le souffle coupé, Stiles se sentit faiblir. Ce ne fut pas un problème pour Peter qui le retint. Entre les baisers et les caresses, jamais Stiles ne songea aucunement à son inexpérience.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? demanda Stiles à bout de souffle sous les caresses du loup-garou.

— Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aime te regarder dans les yeux. murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.


End file.
